Some Normal Day on Base
by IsaOrganaSolo
Summary: It's another day on the base of Hoth. Some fluff Han/Leia Pre-ESB


Hello everyone,I'm new here and this is my first fanfic! Yay! I hope you enjoy and sorry for my bad english. Reviews is always welcome!

 **Some Normal Day on Base**

It was another cold morning at the rebel base at Hoth. As if they were not all like this. And as if that were not every day, Han made repairs on his beloved ship. As if it were not a daily fact as well. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

"Do not let me down this time ... Chewie, try again!"

The Wookie tried again, but soon the Millenium Falcon, the ship that made Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs, did not plug its circuits. Han swore aloud. But another sound over his voice in the huge hangar. It was the Princess's voice. Sith! He would see what was happening.

As he passed several X-Wings on his way and rebels doing their daily chores, Han arrived where the Rogue Squadron ships were. That was already a hint of what was happening, Han thought, laughing.

Princess Leia Organa, Rebel Leader, was speaking loudly and making a show for everyone to hear and see as she held sheets of paper in her hands, making a big show in front of the entire Rogue Squadron with Wes Janson and Wedge Antilles on the front, but what caught his attention was where she stood. In front of a trash compactor. What awakened memories of some years ago with the same princess. This could not be good, he thought, and he grinned.

"Is this what you do when you do nothing else? Do you make assumptions about the lives of others ?!" Leia spoke as Han approached talking.

"Hey, Your Worship, what's going on here?"

She looked at him with half-closed eyes, a grimace that only made when she began an argument with him.

"Don't you know what's going on?"

"No, why should I know?"

And so she put what she held well in his face, so that nothing would leave his sight. On the paper was a photo of Leia and himself, as if announcing a duel, with the descriptions of his people below. A call to bets. It was clear what was happening, Han chuckled silently. On paper there was also the phrase asking, "Will they kiss or will they kill themselves? Place your bets now, speak to Wedge Antilles for more information."

He was taken out of his thoughts, realizing that he had a smile on his face and that everyone was looking at him and Leia.

"What do you think of that, Captain?" Leia asked.

Looking at her face, he could see that fire in her eyes, which was almost natural to her, along with her red cheeks. He smiled more.

"I think it's a great way to cheer up here, do not you think, Your Highness?"

Around him, with the corner of his eye, he could see some smiling and most of the base drivers making bets. They would have failed Rebellion one of these days.

Leia looked at him incredulously. Her eyes had the same fire as ever, but there was something different, something he couldn't read in her.

"What are you betting on then, Captain?" And before he could respond, she threw all the papers on the compactor and shouted so everyone could hear "The show is over.

"

Before he could see Leia had already stamped her feet and everyone who was watching the situation made their way back to work, as if nothing had happened. They were smart, she certainly knew how to give orders. He smiled.

Han headed toward the room of the commanders' rooms, searching for Princess Leia. The rebels hurried past him, the corridor with great movement. Soon he reached the Princess's door and knocked. No one answered and so opened the door, even knowing what might happen. He did not even want to think. But the room was empty, and he walked in, not even realizing he was doing it. And something caught his attention, a little hidden, just below a pile of datapads. In his hands now, there was a paper, with a picture of him and one of her, calling for bets, something well known at the base. But this one was special. This clearly meant something. Something very special. There were two copies there, and as if by instinct, he grabbed hold of one and left her room closing the door behind him.

Walking through the base aisles no one had ever seen such a big smile on Han Solo's face. Arriving at his beloved ship, he would find a place to guard this, but went to the cockpit and stood at the door looking for the rush at the base. He lifted his hand and punched it lightly on the panel, with a big smile on his face, and then turned and walked away.

The ship's lights went on and the system went back to work. A Wookie grunting can be heard in the background.


End file.
